


[Podfic] Noisome Breath

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Series: The Home on My Back [podfic] [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is soft and so am I, Crowley's Fall, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Soulmates, Wings, celestial bodies collide, elaborate fruit tree metaphors, physical bodies also collide, smell memory, yep it's another 'you can stay at my place' fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Noisome Breath" by Diminishing ReturnsAuthor's original summary:Six thousand years of wanting comes to a head after the stress of the failed apocalypse, and Aziraphale and Crowley get swept away in a heated moment. Swept away to someplace... else. Someplace where they can finally take a breath and slide the last piece of the puzzle into place.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Home on My Back [podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Noisome Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Noisome Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822225) by [DiminishingReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiminishingReturns/pseuds/DiminishingReturns). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 2:50:01
  * **File Size:** 136 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IJoMQ557rZgNddb9KpNfzUad9klak-dF)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1il849jx6NQc7XB70OEu-K0jIUPJJoy_1)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Noisome Breath (The Home on My Back pt 1)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822225)
  * **Author:** [Diminishing Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diminishing%20Returns/pseuds/Diminishing%20Returns)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
  * **Music:** The Lark Ascending, Ralph Vaughan Williams, London Philharmonic Orchestra 




End file.
